Back To You
by ViolateThisNobleWar
Summary: Sometime between the events of Coven and Apocalypse, Zoe and Kyle fell apart. Three years later, Zoe is still madly in love with him, and is crushed when she learns he has a new girlfriend. But when Kyle returns to the Coven to help them with their fight against Langdon, he ends up back the arms of the girl he never really stopped caring about. Rated M for sexual content.


**Hey there! So I am IN LOVE with the new season of AHS, but very disappointed that we haven't seen any sign of Kyle yet. So of course the writer in me started wondering about where he could be, and then suddenly this fanfic happened. It kicks off right after the most recent episode of AHS (so ep 5) and revolves around Zoe and Kyle breaking up sometime between Coven and Apocalypse, but falling back together amidst all the chaos of season 8. Don't worry, there will be a very happy ending because I am 100% team Zyle. There will also be smut later on, so don't read if that's not your thing.**

 **This story will be three parts, probably. We'll see what happens.**

 **ANYWAY that was an unnecessarily long intro so I'll shut up now.**

 **Enjoy! Xx**

The bubble wrap scrunched in Zoe's hand, each pop sounding like a tennis ball hitting a tin roof. Every noise was amplified when it was midnight, and you knew everyone else in the house was trying to sleep. As slowly and carefully as she could, she unwrapped a large roll of the stuff, and spread it delicately on the floor. Each time it popped, she flinched and froze, allowing a few seconds for anyone she may have woken to come storming down and scold her.

''Jumpy, much?''

A sudden voice in the archway of the living room startled her into falling forward, crushing the bubble wrap and sending a thousand painfully loud 'pops' echoing off the walls.

''Damn it, Madison.'' Zoe narrowed her eyes in disdain once her heartrate had slowed back down. Madison leant against the wall, looking smug.

''Watcha doing?'' She sung.

''Bubble-wrapping the living room.'' Zoe sighed, cautiously picking up the edges of the wrap and beginning to drape it over the fireplace.

''Wow, didn't think pranks were your thing.'' Madison smirked, walking further into the room. ''You never told me you were so much fun.''

''It's not a prank, idiot.'' Zoe snarled. ''I'm teaching a lesson on transmutation tomorrow. I don't know if you remember, but once upon a time, I quite literally killed myself doing that. I don't want the same thing happening to my girls. So I bubble-wrap anything they could hurt themselves on before hand.''

''I say let them learn the hard way.'' Madison scoffed. ''It's the only way anyone learns anything.''

''Thanks for the opinion I didn't ask for.'' Zoe retaliated. She moved on to carefully concealing the glass table in the protective wrap. ''Feel free to fuck off now.''

''I don't remember you being this feisty before I left.'' Madison chuckled. ''Though then again, that was nearly five years ago. That's a long fucking time to rot in Hell, just in case you're wondering.''

''I wasn't.'' Zoe replied without looking at her. ''But I guess I wouldn't know. I didn't spend five years in Hell. Someone bought me back from the dead. Sure as shit wasn't you, though.''

''Yeah, well at least _someone_ bought you back.'' Madison's voice was steadily raising. ''No one even gave a shit about me. I get it, you're all still pissed at me, but I'm not exactly thrilled with you guys, either.''

''What you put out into the world comes back to you, Madison.'' Zoe shrugged. ''As far as not bothering to resurrect people goes, you started it. I bought you back once and you refused to return the favour. Karma's a bitch.''

''You started it?'' Madison mimicked. ''Are you fucking five?''

''Madison, I don't have time for this.'' Zoe sighed. ''It's midnight and I've been going all day. I've taught classes and had a council meeting and in case you haven't quite realised yet, a possible satanic lunatic is trying to take Miss Delia's place as supreme. It's been a busy day. I just want to finishing doing the living room and go to bed.''

''Whatever.'' Madison rolled her eyes. ''Say hi to Kyle for me.''

Zoe's heart skipped a beat.

''Excuse me?'' She swallowed.

Madison looked back over her shoulder.

''I said, 'say hi to Kyle for me'.'' She repeated. ''Don't worry, Zo, I've well and truly backed out of that contest. Once someone wraps their hands around your throat and squeezes the life out of you, it's kind of a mood-killer. I'm not here to try and take him from you.''

''That'd be a bit hard, considering I don't even know where he is.'' Zoe could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and she blinked hard. Jesus, it had been _three years_ since she and Kyle had broken up. How did this still happen every time she thought about him?

''What do you mean?'' The cyanide faded from Madison's face, and was replaced with pure confusion.

''We're not together anymore, Madison.'' Zoe focused very closely on wrapping the bookcase up to avoid crying. ''We broke up years ago. It just got too hard. Trying to control his random outbursts of anger and emotions was too much for me. Living in a coven with more than a hundred witches was too much for him. So we went our separate ways. It's whatever.''

''Oh.'' Madison sounded genuinely shocked. Zoe felt a stray tear escape down her cheek, and she wiped it away harshly. ''I'm sorry.''

''Fuck off, no you're not.'' Zoe spat. She pressed her palms into her eyes, hard, desperate to keep any more tears away. The truth really was that a relationship between a resurrected Frankenstein frat boy and a young witch coming into her own as a mentor to others just like her was way too chaotic for either of them to handle, and so they'd made the choice to let each other go. But that didn't mean that choice wasn't ridiculously hard to make, and that it didn't still sting like a bitch, even all these years later.

''I am.'' Madison insisted. ''I always thought you and Kyle would end up together. Maybe that's why I was so horrible to you. Because I knew it didn't really matter what I did to try and fuck your relationship up, you'd end up together anyway. Because you really loved each other. Anyone could see that. And I was jealous, because I knew I'd never find anything like that.''

''Well, no need to be jealous anymore. Now I'm just a miserable, lonely witch-bitch like you. Now please leave me alone.''

Madison opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it again. She paused, taking a moment to carefully think over her words, before she finally spoke.

''You should call him.'' She said softly. ''See how he is. He'd probably love to hear from you.''

''Once again, I didn't ask for your opinion, but thanks for giving it to me anyway.''

Madison accepted this, and as her footsteps faded into the hall, Zoe finally gave it, and allowed silent tears to soak her face as she finished bubble-wrapping the living room.

The next morning, just before her transmutation class was set to begin, Zoe sat crossed-legged on her bed and starred blankly at her cell phone.

She hated Madison for even putting the idea in her head, but ever since she'd mentioned it last night, Zoe hadn't been able to stop thinking about calling Kyle.

She'd specifically avoided this since they broke up. When they parted ways, they'd both insisted that the other could call anytime, but neither one had ever taken the offer up. Zoe had always thought it would be too painful, to hear Kyle's voice without being able to touch his face, to laugh with him without being able to kiss him, to tell him about her day without being wrapped in his arms while she was doing it. And what would they even talk about, anyway? All Zoe had to talk about was witch-related things, and wasn't that what broke them up in the first place?

But a lot can change in three years. Maybe if she just spoke to him, just heard about how he was doing, she might be able to stop thinking about him every second of every day. Maybe if she allowed herself just a little bit of what she was so desperate for, just a little bit of him, she could work harder on letting go.

Before she had time to think herself into a hole, she'd found his name in her contacts and pressed it to her ear. Her heart thudded in perfect time with the rings, and something deep inside her hoped this wasn't even Kyle's phone number anymore, so she had no way of ever even trying to contact him again.

 _One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings…_

''Hello?''

Zoe froze. That definitely wasn't Kyle. It was a female voice, high-pitched and sweet. Zoe had to admit, she was a little relieved.

''Sorry to bother you. This number used to belong to a friend of mine, but this clearly isn't him so-''

''Are you looking for Kyle Spencer?"

Her stomach plummeted, and her heart leapt into her throat.

''Actually… y-yes.'' She stammered, feeling her hands become clammy. ''Is he… is he… around?''

''Just in the shower, actually.'' The girl said. ''This is Gracie, his girlfriend. Can I get him to call you back?''

Zoe hung up immediately, dropped her cell phone and raced to the bathroom, where she fell to her knees in front of the toilet bowl and dry-heaved until she couldn't breathe.

''Remember, visualise the place you want to be.'' Zoe said to her students, who stood in an obedient line before her in the meticulously bubble-wrapped living room. ''Wait… no, don't visualise it. I mean, yes, you should visualise it, if you're transporting somewhere far away. But we're not, so don't. Just… hang on, let me start again.''

She paused and took a deep breath in, trying to ignore the way her girls were looking at her like she'd totally lost it. She opened her eyes and refocused, only too see Cordelia standing in the archway.

''Miss Delia!'' Zoe gasped.

''Mind if I stand in on the lesson?'' Cordelia smiled.

''Yes!'' Zoe cried, and Cordelia tilted her head in surprise. ''I mean no. I mean, yes of course you can… you know what? I'm sure my girls would love to hear some words of wisdom from their supreme. Why don't you come up here and talk to them?''

''I'm not here to take over.'' Cordelia looked awfully confused. ''I just wanted to watch. I like watching you teach.''

''Well, I need a drink of water.'' Zoe said, suddenly feeling like the spacious living room was far too small, too claustrophobic. ''Just keep them busy. I'll be back.''

She brushed past her bewildered students, and past an even more puzzled Cordelia.

''Miss Zoe's been acting weird all day, Miss Delia.'' One of the younger witches, Talia, whispered in Cordelia's direction. A few of the other girls giggled in agreement.

''That will be all, thank you Talia.'' Cordelia said firmly. ''Girls, I want you to take out your notebooks and write me a list of ten things you must remember when performing transmutation.''

There was a groan of discontent from all of the witches. Cordelia straightened her posture and loudly cleared her throat.

''Sorry, what was that?'' She said.

''Yes, Miss Delia.'' The girls all mumbled un unison, fumbling for notebooks. Cordelia nodded.

''That's what I thought. I'll be checking them when I get back.''

Cordelia moved swiftly down the hallway and made a sharp right turn into the kitchen, where she found Zoe, hovering over the sink, looking pale. She had a glass of water in her hand, and Cordelia watched as the liquid rattled around inside the cup, clear evidence that Zoe was shaking.

''Knock, knock.'' Cordelia gently tapped the kitchen door to avoid startling Zoe. Zoe didn't move, or acknowledge that she'd entered.

Cordelia shut the kitchen door behind herself, and sat down at the kitchen table. She didn't say anything, but after a few moments, Zoe sat her glass down and joined her supreme at the table.

''I'm sorry, Cordelia. I'm not normally like that in class. Honestly, I'm a good teacher, I-''

''Zoe, honey.'' Cordelia cut her rambling off, and took Zoe's hand in her own. ''You were up until midnight last night bubble-wrapping the living room so your students didn't get hurt. You don't have to convince me you're a good teacher. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you. What's going on?''

Zoe shrugged, and avoided eye contact.

''Just tired, I suppose.''

''Uh uh.'' Cordelia shook her head, and gave a little smirk. ''I've known you too long to be fooled by that bullshit, baby girl.''

''I'm fine.'' Zoe mumbled. ''It's nothing, really.''

''It's upsetting you, so it's not nothing.'' Cordelia scotched her chair in closer. ''You can tell me anything, Zo. You know that.''

Zoe chewed on her nail, and hesitated for a few more moments, before she finally looked up.

''I called Kyle this morning. First time in three years. His new girlfriend answered. I don't want to talk about it.''

''Oh, Zoe.'' Cordelia's face fell.

''No, no, don't do that.'' Zoe waved her off with a groan. ''I don't want your sympathy. It doesn't matter. It's been three years. He can do whatever he wants.''

''Doesn't mean it isn't still painful.'' Cordelia said, using her thumb to stroke the back of Zoe's hand.

''Alright, Dr. Delia.'' Zoe managed a smile, and Cordelia found herself grinning too. ''I'm fine. Or I will be. I'll get over it, honestly.''

Neither of them got the chance to say anything after that, because at that point, a loud ringing interrupted them. Zoe's reached for her phone in the pocket of her jeans. When she saw the caller ID, her face gave everything away before Cordelia even had a chance to guess.

Zoe defiantly dropped her phone on the table, leaving name KYLE flashing insistently on her screen. She folded her arms stubbornly and stared as it rang, and Cordelia looked between the phone and Zoe, waiting to see what she would do.

''You know what.'' She said, standing up. ''I left the girls with a written assignment before I came to check on you, but god knows they can't be trusted un-supervised. Better go see what they're up too.''

The truth was, Zoe hadn't wanted to look childish and desperate in front of Cordelia, her supreme, her mother-figure, but she against all her better instincts, she was aching to pick up the phone. And so the second Cordelia was out the door, she snatched her cell up off the table and bought it to her ear so fast, she smacked herself in the side of the head.

''Hello?'' She huffed, out-of-breathe, like she'd just run a marathon.

For a moment there was silence on the other end. Nothing but shuffling, deep breathing, and then came _him._

''Zoe?''

''Kyle.'' She said. ''Hi.''

''Gracie told me you called. Sorry I didn't answer.''

''It's fine.''

More silence. It stretched on, feeling as though it would never end, and Zoe sensed that she and Kyle were thinking the same thing. It wasn't that they had nothing to say to each other, but that they had such a magnitude of things to say that it felt easier not to even start.

''How did you know I called?'' Zoe said eventually, more to fill the quiet than anything. ''I didn't tell…'' She couldn't bring herself to say the words _your girlfriend_. ''I didn't tell Gracie my name, or who I was.''

''She knew your name because it came up on my phone when you rang. I… I never deleted you from my contacts.''

''Yeah. I never deleted you either.''

Pause. Sighing.

''Zoe, why are you calling?'' Kyle asked. ''I mean, why now? What's going on?''

''It's a long story.'' Zoe bit her lip. ''One better told in person.''

It took her a moment to realise what she'd just said.

''Oh, shit, no.'' She shook her head harshly, even though she knew Kyle couldn't see. ''I didn't mean, that was stupid. Obviously not in person-''

''Is it serious?'' Kyle said.

Is it serious?

Madison, Queenie and Misty had returned from the underworld after years locked away in a place defenceless against all magic known to witches, on account of some warlock performing the impossible.

Is it serious?

It's been suggested time and time again that the only way a warlock could ever match the powers of the female supreme is if they were demonic, possessed by something from the underworld itself.

Is it serious?

Cordelia's predicted the end of the world, but if she doesn't act quickly, she may lose her place as supreme to a man of all people, and a man who very well might be the cause of the apocalypse itself.

''I'd say so.'' Zoe finally replied.

''Are you in danger?''

''Aren't I always?'' She tried to make a joke. ''Isn't that why you left me?''

''Zoe, I'm being serious. Are you in trouble?''

''We're all in trouble, Kyle.'' Zoe's lip tremble. ''I don't want to drag you back into this mess. You don't belong in this fucked up world. I'm sorry for calling. I just needed to hear your voice. I just needed some kind of grounding through all this.''

''I'm coming.''

Electricity shot through the ear Kyle had spoken into, and volts coursed all the way through Zoe's veins.

''You're… what?'' She cried.

''I do boxing on Thursday nights.'' He lowered his voice. ''It helps… with my anger, and stuff. Gracie won't know if I skip it tonight and come and see you instead.''

''Are you sure?'' Zoe could feel tears pricking her eyes again. Her stomach was knotting, and she feared she was going to vomit over the shear anxiety of seeing Kyle again.

''If you need me, then I'm sure.''

''I do.'' Zoe whispered, finally allowing herself to admit the truth. ''Please come. I need you.''

 **Alright loves, review and let me know if you'd like me to post the next chapter! I like to update only after I've got the assurance that people are into my stories, so I know it's not awful and I'm not updating for no reason ahaha, so please share your thoughts!**


End file.
